A Diffrent Story
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: bellas living with her mom in phoneix but decides to go bnack and live with her dad in new jersey. charlie is a lawyer and is gone on bussnies trips alot. she and jasper have been friends forever. bella/ jasper
1. Chapter 1

In this story all vamps are human. Bella and the cullens live in New Jersey.

**BelllaPOV**

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am the daughter of René and Charlie Swan. But my parents got a divorse. So now I live with m mom and her new husband Phil. But Phil plays major league baseball and so he moves around a lot. So I decided that I would go live with my dad in New Jersey. Right now me and my mom are getting ready for the plain. Phil had to leave last night for California for a game he has a game today. I picked out a short jean skirt, dark blue spaghetti strap top, a yellow cardigan, brown boots, gold earrings and necklace. I grabbed my nerdy glasses put them on after putting on makeup. I grabbed my brown purse and walked downstairs and waited for my mom. To come down.**

**Five minutes she came down and she took me to the airport. I got on my plane an waited ten hours (I don't know how long it takes to get there). Finally we got there. I got off the plane and to baggage claim. While waiting for my stuff someone picked me up from behind. (just to say Jasper and Bella have been friends forever. But Rosalie never lived with Jasper she lived with her mom in Forks. But now she moved in with her dad) I screamed and giggled knowing it was Jasper.**

"**Jasper! Put me down!!" I yelled. People were staring to stair.**

"**No! I missed you to much!" he yelled back.**

"**Please Jasper." I whined.**

**He gave in and put me down. I smiled and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back. Then looked me up and down. He smirked. I playfully hit him in the chest. I had always liked Jasper. And all my friends told me he liked me to but I ignored them. **

**I turned back around and grabbed one of my four bags. Yes I had four.**

**After I grabbed them all. Jazz helped me take them out to the car. He was coming over to my house tonight and then he'd pick me up in the morning for school. At least we were juniors this year. **

**Jasper and I got to my house and my dad was there with my cousin Emmett with some girl I didn't know. Emmett ran over to my door and yanked it open and pulled me out of the car. **

"**Bellsie your back!! Oh my we have missed you. Jazz over there couldn't stop talking about you when we heard you were coming back!" I looked over at Jasper to see him hiding his head. I laughed. Emmett put me down and took my glasses and put them on. **

"**Emmett Andrew McCarthy give me my glasses back!" I yelled. That was my only pair left. He broke all the rest. My dad made him give them back. I ran over to Charlie and gave him a hug. Then I noticed Emmett and Jasper were gone. Guess they took my bags up. **

**I looked over at the girl.**

"**Hi. Who are you?" she looked familiar but I don't know where from.**

"**Hi. I'm Rosalie Jaspers twin sister. I moved back her about a year or two ago." she said. Oh so that's why she looked so familiar. **

"**Oh well that explains why you look so much like Jasper."**

**We walked in talking about some of her friends from school. Like Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen. I found out Rosalie and Emmett are dating and Alice and Edward are dating. So Jasper has been the odd ball out for a while.**

**We ate dinner and just talked about how Arizona. It was pretty fun. After that me Jazz, Em and Rose came upstairs to my room and talked about very random things. It was fun while it lasted until Rosalie and Jazz had to go. Jazz promised to pick me up. He kissed me on the head while Rose and Em were in a heated make out session, I coughed and they pulled apart. Rose gave me a hug and they left.**

**~*~ the next day**

**I woke up and took a shower. When I got out it was 7:00 a.m. I pulled out teal shorts, white tank top, a teal necklace, and silver earrings. I went through my closet and found my tan gladiators that go about knee high. I put them on which took like ten minutes. I grabbed my brown bag and ran downstairs. Emmett was eating Lucky Charms. Wow. I grabbed a pop tart and watched him eat. He looked up at me. Lucky Charms still in his mouth.**

"**Whaat?" he asked his mouth was full.**

"**Ewwwww Em! that's gross." I yelled.**

**He swallowed down them and said "Good morning." he took another bite. There was a engine sound outside. I ran out of the kitchen and saw Jasper on his motor bike. I said goodbye to Emmett and walked outside.**

**He again looked me up and down again. **

"**Jazz my eyes are up here."**

**He looked up with puppy dog eyes. I laughed I smacked his chest and walked over to his bike.**

"**Are we going or what?" I asked he nodded and got on. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**You know I like that, right?"**

**I sighed. He's so annoying. We got to school in under five minutes. Emmett came in right after us. I got off and then Jasper got off and we walked to the office. **

"**Excuse me." I said to Ms. Cope. Cant believe she still works here.**

"**Yes? Oh yes Isabella welcome back! Your schedule is the same." she smiled and me and Jazz walked out. **

**We walked over to Em and Rose. They introduced me to Alice and Edward. Rose was wearing shorts, a yellow tank, black heels, yellow earrings, and had a black gray and yellow bag. Alice was wearing a black skirt, black and gray tank, black boots, pink earrings, and had a pink bag.**

**I had the same classes as Jasper and some with all of them.**

**~*~ passing to lunch**

**I had language before lunch with Jazz and Em. The bell rang and I threw all my stuff in my bag and waited for them. We were walking and then Emmett disappeared I was scared. But me and Jazz kept walking. Right before we walked in someone came behind me and picked me up. I heard Emmett's laugh and kept kicking. Then I heard doors open and there was silence except for me kicking at Emmett. **

"**Emmett if you don't put me down right now I will kick your ass when we get home!" I yelled. He epped and let me drop to the floor. **

"**Ow!" I yelped. "Em your going to get it." I yelled at him. He ran for a table which had a whole bunch of nerds over at it. I laughed him trying to hid behind them. I stopped laughing after awhile and Jasper helped me up. We walked over to the table where Rose Alice and Edward. I sat down and noticed Emmett had left. Awww poor him. Whatever he embarrassed me on my first day back. Everyone had started talking again.**

**We talked over random things and when we were done we walked to our next class which I had with Jasper and Edward. Biology. Boring.**

**~*~ (I don't like writing about school.)**

**I rode on Jaspers bike home. And we all meet back at my house. We did our home =work and since it was Friday everybody just stayed over at my house.**

**Hope you liked it! Outfits on profile. Soon tho!**


	2. AN

Im sorry but I might not be able to update any of my stories for awhile I have been very busy!! I have rehearsal and homework and practice and games. So im pretty booked. So ya…. I hope you still read my stories when I have time to update. Sorry again. I might not be able to update them for a few weeks…. Sorry again…

Lover,

ROCKSTARJUCIE


End file.
